


Miniscule

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so small, she thinks.  Small and yet utterly complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniscule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

He’s so small, she thinks to herself as she tugs at the end of his fine silken blanket. Complete and yet a part of her and Rick. Whole and yet growing every second. 

Her brother teases her, asks her if she’d like a book to use, some sort of manual to figure out how to treat the child. In the first few months of her son’s life she hovered over any little scrap of advice she could get. But time has passed and she has adjusted. Now Jonathan only complains that she didn’t name the baby after him; he wasn’t _consulted._

He’s upset. She teases him about his mood until he talks about taking the next steamer to Italy. Evy’s begging to wish she could climb on that steamer herself, and puff off into the blue horizon.

But for now she’ll enjoy dear Alex – nuzzle the soft powdery skin behind his ear and sigh over the way he holds his head. She’ll soon grow tired of hovering, stand back, and watch him take his first step, but instead she’ll wallow in the domestic peace of her existence in the warm summer sunshine, a letter unfolded on her knee and her husband dozing there, her ankle his pale pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Mummy Trilogy (original)** , all of whom are the property of **Universal Studios**. No money was earned from the writing of this piece of fanfiction, and the author makes no legal claim upon the characters within.


End file.
